As more communication devices require greater communication traffic, necessity for a mobile broadband communication, which is enhanced compared to a legacy radio access technology (RAT), is emerging. Massive MTC (machine type communication) providing a user with various services anywhere and at any time by connecting many devices and objects is one of important issues to be considered in the next generation communication system. Moreover, discussion on designing a communication system in consideration of a service sensitive to reliability and latency is in progress. In particular, discussion on the introduction of a next generation RAT considering eMBB (enhanced mobile broadband communication), massive MTC (mMTC), URLLC (ultra-reliable and low latency communication), and the like is in progress. In the present invention, for clarity, the next generation RAT is referred to as a New RAT.